remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
A113
A113 (pronounced A1-'13') was the classroom number used by character animation students at the California Institute of the Arts. Many of its alumni (including Pixar staff) have used the number in their professional works. It is said to appear in some way, shape, or form in every Pixar film. Although none have been found to date on Monsters, Inc., Pete Docter mentions he believed that it was on one of the doors in a hallway inside the factory in the documentary "Pixar: 25 Magic Moments." In addition to Pixar films, this running gag also appeared in some non-Pixar films, such as Lilo and Stitch, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, etc. Appearances in Pixar Films *''Toy Story'' - License plate number on Mrs. Davis' minivan. *''A Bug's Life'' - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. Also, "Vitamin A113" on the Nutrition Facts for Casey Jr. Cookies. *''Toy Story 2'' - Airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113," also a reference to director John Lasseter. Again on Mrs. Davis' license plate. *''Finding Nemo'' - Model code on camera used by scuba diver. *''The Incredibles'' - A room number in Syndrome's lair. It is the conference room that Mr. Incredible is supposed to get his second assignment and where he is attacked by the enhanced Omnidroid v.X9. Also, the prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell # 13: A1 & 13. Also, the hangar has letters on the wall in alphabetical order. Due to the font used, the B looks like a 13 with the divider between it and the A acting as another 1: A 1 13. *''Cars'' - Mater's license plate number. Also the number of the railway train which almost crashes into Lightning McQueen while he is on his way to Radiator Springs. In addition, the number is part of Dexter Hoover's license plate, the whole license number being "A113CA." *''Ratatouille'' - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads, "A113." Also, when Linguini is watching TV, A113 appears on a train behind the love couple. *''WALL-E'' - The forbidden code for Auto's "directive." This instance is the first time A113 has held any actual significance in the film's plot. *''Up'' - On the sign outside the court room. *''Toy Story 3'' - Once again on Mrs. Davis' license plate. *In the joke advertisement "Cars 'n Deals of Emeryville," a car has A113 on its licence plate. Also, at one point in the film, it goes static, leaving the address www.chromeA113.com on the screen for half a second. When you follow it, you find an exclusive clip of Cars 2. *''Cars 2'' - Again on Mater's license plate. Also on the tail of the spy plane Siddeley. Additionally, the number appears beneath the photo of Miles Axlerod's engine when Finn, Holley, and Mater are examining it for the first time. *''Brave'' - Appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door of the witch's cottage. *''Monsters University'' - The lecture hall where Mike and Sulley have their first class has this number on the door. Appearances in Disney films *''The Brave Little Toaster'' - The apartment number where "The Master" lives. *''Lilo & Stitch'' - License plate number on all vehicles, including Cobra Bubbles' rental car, Captain Gantu's spaceship, Nani's car, fire truck, tanker truck, and license plate in Lilo's room (used in Stitch's model of San Francisco). Also in direct-to-video film Leroy & Stitch. *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' - The license plate number of the carriage that has Mickey held as captive. *''Meet the Robinsons'' - The license plate of Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson's adoptive parents. *''The Princess and the Frog'' - A trolley is labeled as number A113. *''The Avengers'' - A113 can be seen in the top left corner of a news video feed near the end of the film, when a hostage is recounting Captain America's rescue. Appearances in TV Shows *''Transformers: Universe'' Category:Miscellaneous Category:Culture